


boyfriend lessons || chensung

by choimink2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #boys, #chensung, #koreanboys, #nct, #nctdream, #parkjisung, #zhongchenle, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: |jisung asked chenle for the untypical lessons|





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung was sitting on the bench before the school building, talking to Renjun. But he wasn't really paying attention at Renjun's talks. He was staring at the purple haired boy surrounded by the group of girls.

"And then Jeno...are you possibly listening to me?" Renjun asked and sighed.

"What? Yeah, yeah...go on..."

"Jisungie, I know that Chenle appeals to you, but maybe you'd walk up to him and just try to talk to him instead of sitting here and keep mournfully staring at him?"

Jisung blushed. It was the truth, he has found Chenle's attractive. For a long time. But he was too shy to say the simple 'hey' to him though. Furthermore, there were no chance that Zhong would even look at him.

Chenle was rich. Filthy rich. Since he was young he has been performing at a lot of TV shows and earning much more money than some student's parents. He moved from China to Korea and has been living at the richest Seoul's district. And probably mostly because of his cash he could get every girl or boy.

"Just walk up to him after classes. Talk to him. It can't be that hard" Renjun sighed again. 

"And what will it give to me? Apparently, he has a new boyfriend after all. I can't believe that even Lee Chan has hit on him because of his money...Furthermore, I'm totally inexperienced. I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I don't know how people in relationships behave like. I'd make a fool of myself in a front of him. I don't even have a clue about that how to kiss..."

Renjun gave a sigh and inhaled loudly.

"Tell you what? I've got an idea" Chinese said.

"What? Renjunnie, I guess you're not going to..." he widely opened his eyes. "..go and talk to him..." 

Frightened Jisung looked at blonde boy who stood up from the bench and he walked up to the students' love interest standing near to them. He talked to him for a few minutes then he nodded his head, then gave him a fistbump and then finally came back to Jisung.

"Chenle will be waiting for you there after his classes. I've told him you wanna talk to him" Huang said and sat down on the bench.

"What? You're kidding, right? What am I supposed to talk to him about?!"

"Listen! You said that you're inexperienced, right? Then ask him to teach you how people in relationships behave like!"

"I guess you've gone out of your mind! What he's gonna think about me?!" Jisung shizzed out.

"Well, you've got two choices, you can go and simply talk to him after lessons or just run away like such a coward and never have no chance to get closer to him again though. So what's your choice?" Renjun looked at Jisung.

Boy was like trembling. He was scared of having a conversation with Chenle, let alone asking him for such strange favor. But on the other hand, something prompted to him that it could be his one and the last chance for getting closer to the chinese boy. 

"Okay, I'll do it..."

"And that's just what it was about! So what, maybe let's determine the wedding date?" Renjun giggled and Jisung slapped his head.

***

Jisung has got out of the school with his legs trembling, then he made his way to behind of building, where Chenle was supposed to wait for him. When he saw him, he stood in the place. He took a deep breath and walked up towards him. Chenle put his hands inside his pockets and looked at the blue haired boy.

"Hey Chenle, I'm..I'm Jisung" he said shyly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chinese raised his eyebrow up as he eyed Jisung up and down. "Oh gosh, don't be scared, I ain't gonna do something bad to you" he rolled his eyes.

"I'd want to..." he hesitated. Is it a good idea?

"You'd want to...?"

Jisung took a really deep breath. Now or never.

"Could I ask you for...some kind of untypical favor?"

"It depends on what do you mean. But come on"

"Would you teach me how to behave when in relationship?"

Chenle looked at him and smirked.

"Let me guess, you like someone but you're inexperienced and you're scared of making a fool of yourself?"

"Ish. Of course it's just a request. If you don't want then I won't press on you"

"Okey, kid, I agree. You can call upon me after your classes on Fridays"

"Oh, really? Thanks. But won't it trouble your boyfriend?"

Chenle has ferlied.

"What a boyfriend? Aha, you've also believed in that gossips that I suppossedly go out with Chan? It's okay, I don't have a boyfriend. That's just next person who hits on my money" Chenle spat. 

And even though boy was laughing while sounding the last sentence, his eyes was saying something different. Jisung has seen the sadness inside them. So...Chenle didn't like when someone was with him only because of his cash? He always seemed like he's happy of having so much admirers. But Jisung didn't want to ask him about that.

"Huh, so see you on Friday. And thank you again, Chenle"

"You're welcome. It can be funny. Anyway, see you" he said and smiled to Jisung, then he went away towards school gate.

Jisung couldn't believe that it has clicked. He standed in place and was smiling to himself. He felt kinda braver. Maybe he'll be able to get closer to Chenle and become his friend?


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung have had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was incredibly proud of himself because he has finally talked to Chenle. He couldn't wait for tommorow, because he would visit Chenle's house for the first time. But on the other hand, he was afraid. After all, Chenle admitted that those 'lessons' are just a fun for him. He might not say it directly, but he suggested it obviously.

Boy sighed. He was so stupid. How could he even think that he could get closer to Chenle? He was out of his league. He should be happy that the purple haired boy has agreed for those stupid lessons in general. 

***

Jisung entered the school bulding with his heart in his mouth. He was supposed to meet Chenle today at 5PM. He was so nervous since the morning, and during the test, he wrote "Zhong Chenle" on it, instead of the name of first Korean lord. Fortunately, he quickly fixed his mistake.

When he was walking through the corridor after his third lesson, he saw his crush and almost spat the water out of his mouth. Chenle was wearing the sweats, a simple t-shirt and a snapback, but for Jisung, he looked like a sex god.

He was staring at Chenle that much, that he crashed into Nakamura Hina, Renjun's classmate. 

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, noona" he stammered out and help her to stand up.

"It's okay. But better watch out, or your eyes will fall out. You stare at Chenle too much." Japanese girl laughed and she ran up to Na Jaemin, her boyfriend.

Jisung went all shy. Is the fact that he was such infatuate was that visible? He dropped his gaze and went towards gym when he would have a PE lesson in few minutes.

He entered the locker room and quickly changed as he was waiting for the rest of his classmates. When everybody has finally came, changed and entered the gym, Jisung saw the older boys. Chenle was among them.

"Oh, no" Jisung thought.

The trainer said "Today, we're going to play with your older mates. Chenle and Guanlin, you're choosing the teams members"

The rest of boys sat down on the bench, and Zhong and Lai started to choose. Guanlin went as first.

"Daehwi"

The blond boy stood up and went up to him, then gave him a fistbump. Chenle looked around and stopped his gaze on the blue haired boy.

"Jisung" he said.

As Jisung heard his name, he quickly stood up from the bench. When he finally realised that Chenle has chosen him as first, he blushed and went up to him, hiding himself behing his back.

While playing basketball, Jisung was trying to do his best. And he was keep staring at Chenle. When their eyes suddenly met, younger boy immediately turned his head. He didn't want Chenle to realise that he's keep staring at. Jisung has emphatize with game that much, that his team won because of him. When he was going towards locker room after the game ended, someone put the hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the person that he didn't expect to see.

"You're good at basketball, dude. I didn't expect that from you. Oh..so we're starting our lessons today, right?" Chenle said.

Jisung nodded shyly.

"You can go with me right after classes. My dad will come to pick us up" 

"Okay" he said and ran away to the locker room.

"Really? You couldn't say something normal, you idiot?" he reprehended himself in his mind. "No, you can only afford a stupid "okay", right?"

Unfortunately, the bell interrupted his thoughts. Boy catched his backpack and ran out from the locker room. He was breathless when he reached the chemical workshop. He apologized the teacher for being late and sat down at his seat.

***

Jisung left the school building after his classes. Chenle was waiting for him already. He quickly went up to him.

"Hey, Chenle"

"Hey. Come on. My dad's waiting in the parking"

They went to the parking together. Jisung almost choked when he saw the newest design of Bentley. As carefully as he only could, he entered the car and gently closed the door. He greeted Chenle's father and fastened his seat belt. He was on tenterhooks through whole way. He was too afraid of that he could break something. In that case, he wouldn't be able to pay it out until the end of his life. After the twenty-minutes ride, they stopped at the driveway of the big, luxury residence.

"Okey, we're already in place" Chenle said to Jisung.


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung carefully got out from the car and gently closed the door. Chenle just jumped out from it and ungently slammed the door. Jisung went towards the entrance, behind the older mate and his dad. Mr. Zhong fished out some card from his pocket and touched it against the reader. The lock has opened. Chenle opened the door and they entered the house. Jisung started to feel more and more uncomfortable among whole this luxury. There were some things which costed more then his both parents' annual digits. Boy was afraid of that he could break something because of his clumsiness. The prospect of becaming truncated by the guillotine in Chenle's garden didn't speak to him somehow. 

"Go to my room. Go upstairs and it's the second door on the right. I'll join you in the minute"

Jisung nodded and went towards his "teacher's" room. He opened the door and got into the room. Chenle's room was big and spacious. There was a big bed and sofa, a really big TV occupying half of the wall with the newest Play Station connected to, also there were pretty white furniture and some high plants in the planters. Jisung sat down on the chair and waited for Chenle. When the older boy appeared, they sat down on his big bed, opposite to each other. There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Chenle decided to start a conversation.

"Well, maybe we should start from something that ain't includes touching. Tell me some more about yourself"

Jisung got shy even more. What he was supposed to talk about himself? His life wasn't interesting at all. While the younger one was sitting with lowered head, Chenle was intensively staring at him, waiting for the reply. After a minute, he sighed and broke the silence.

"Uh, okay. So let's do it kinda differently. Questions. One of us asks, then the second one answers, by turns. But let's be honest, okay?"

"Okay" Jisung replied, looking shyly at the boy. 

"How many times did you make out?" Chenle looked at the blushing boy with the smirk on his face. 

Jisung didn't want to seem as a clyde. So he decided to do not be that honest.

"Umm...few times I guess...I don't remember exactly.."

Chenle could incuit the lie. This boy was too innocent to do things like that. But he decided to not comment Jisung's words.

"Come on, your turn"

"Oh, okay. So..how many girfriends...or boyfriends..have you had before?"

Chenle spat.

"So you think I can count those?" he laughed.

These words have killed Jisung inside even more. He could explicitly certify, that there was no chance for him. He wanted to cry. He was in love that much, that it's been hurting him. But the awareness of that he's feelings will be never reciprocal, was more painful. 

Chenle was looking at the Jisung who was all red. Why this boy was so shy and still blushing when accompanied by him? They even couldn't have a normal conversation, because Jisung was keep on stuttering and he couldn't let out even a single word. For Chenle it was...cute?

"Okay, let's end up with it. Listen, I don't want you to be so shy when you're with me. If you will behave like that when accompanied by this boy who you like, then I doubt that it will go well. And I don't tryna give you the hump, just normally talk to you"

Jisung didn't say anything. Because what if the fact that Chenle is the guy who he likes will be rumbled?

Chenle's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kiss me"

 Jisung sharply jumped.

"W-what?"

"Prove that you know how to make out"

"But.." Jisung tried to handle the situation, but nothing smart hasn't entered his mind.

"Come on" Chenle moved closer to him.

Jisung started to panic. He has never kiss anybody. If he did it, then Chenle probably will laugh at his unexperience until the end of his life. But...it's okay to try, right?

Jisung shyly moved closer to the boy. He put his hand onto Chenle's shoulder and quickly gave him a shy kiss on his lips, then quickly moved away, feeling that it was able to cook the pancakes on his hot, red cheeks.

Chenle raised his eyebrow.

"So it was a kiss? Damn, you're really innocent. Come here, I'll show you what a real kiss look like"

Then he grabbed Jisung's face and kissed him fiercely. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Jisung felt Chenle's lips on his own lips, his heart lurched. It was like...wow. But after a moment he did himself up and pushed him away. They rather shouldn't do such things at so early on their acquaintanceship. But, in fact, he would really like to do this one more time. After all, the oppurtunity to kiss Chenle do not comes every day. 

Surprised Chenle laughed and shook his head.

"Where did I know from that you'd react like this? Okay, let's save such things for later. But I see that you liked it. Easy, we'll practise a lot yet. You definitely won't be bored when you're with me" he said. And, maybe it was just Jisung, but the last sentence Chenle said sounded a bit pervert. 

"Chenle, in fact...why did you agree, if it comes to these lessons? Cause...when I proposed it to you, you agreed almost immediately. And you even don't know me at all"

"Kid, don't say that I don't know you. We had many classes together. Besides, I've been seeing you many times at the corridors. And I agreed, cause in fact, I don't have many things that I could do after my classes, and these meetings can be kinda funny. At least I got somebody that I can talk to. Expect my parents, only cleaning ladies and maid are in this house. And I rather wouldn't have a interesting conversation with them"

"You know, I've never expected that I ever would be able to talk to you. You probably know that you're an 'idol' in our school. Almost every student lech over you. And now, I'm sitting in your bedroom and we're talking as if we're mates. It's still kinda awkward"

"Since I've invited you here, then you should know that you're my mate. I don't invite strangers here. And let's be real, all of those people from school - they like me only because of my money. If I wasn't rich, then they wouldn't be even paying attention at me. I'm rather not one of those handsome gyus" Chenle spat.

 _You're the most beautiful in the world. And I don't like you because of your money. To be honest, this wealth frighten me a bit. And I love you so much..._ Jisung thought and saddened again. Why Chenle thinks that he's ugly? For Jisung, he had been looking like a god. And his richness didn't count at all.

"To be honest, I don't feel comfortable among all these expensive things. I'm still scared of that I'd break something. Some things here costs more than several digits of my parents. But this house is actually beautiful. Such luxury and spacious"

"Please, don't talk about 'expensive things'. If my father established one more company, I could be rolling in the cash. It's not really a good feeling. I'd want to live like a normal person. I'm sick of this richness" Chenle rolled his eyes and gestured like he was going to puke.

"Really? I thought that rich people love their money. Of course, I don't want to be rude to anyone, especially you..." Jisung got sheeping a bit.

"Some of them maybe, but for me it's boring" Chenle rested on the pillows and crossed his arms.

Jisung looked at the clock. 

"Oh, I have to go. I'm having two tests on Monday. I have to study" he stood up from the bed.

"Okay. So, we're meeting next Friday? Unless you don't want to" purple haired boy replied.

"Nah. Friday is okay. Umm..can you show me the way to the exit? I can't remember the way"

"No wonder. Come on"

Chenle showed him the way to the exit and bid him goodbye. The younger left the house and called his dad.

Chenle went to the kitchen and took the juice out from the refrigerator. He leant against the counter and started to drink straight from the carton. He was happy that he could talk to Jisung. Only the businessmen and contractors have been living in this district. He had no friends here.

So through next days, he couldn't wait to meet his younger friend. He lacked the company when he was outside of school. And that kid - Jisung - was really cute. And maybe...maybe he wasn't the next one who just liked Chenle's money?

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung woke up and springed out of his bed with a rush. He has forgotten to set the alarm previous evening, so he obviously oversleeped. He took the clothes from the wardrobe and rushed to the bathroom. He even didn't take a shower, just brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He changed into sweats and white t-shirt, then he rushed back to his bedroom. He grabbed his notebooks from the desk in a rush and dropped them into his bag. He put his phone in his pocket and as fast as possible put on his shoes, then he ran out of his house. He made his way to the bus stop and checked the schedule. The next bus would arrive in 5 minutes. He couldn't wait for the arrival of the vehicul. When it finally appeared, he entered it and sat at the free seat. 

When he arrived at school, the second class was about to start. He quickly entered the classroom, apologized for being late and sat at his usual sit.

"The issue of school trip changed a bit" Mrs. Jeon said. "Mr. Kim is on leave, because his wife broke her leg. So his class is going for a trip to Busan with us. If you want, then you can share the room with your older mates"

"Could the boys share the room with the girls?" Junwook asked.

"No" Mrs. Jeon replied.

Jisung was thinking. His classmates liked him, but he had no friends here. Renjun, Jeno and Haechan were two grades higher than him. So he would probably finish up sharing the room with class grinds. In fact, he probably was one of them himself.

***

Next Friday, Jisung went to the cinema together with Chenle. It was a kind of some different way of integration. Jisung was a bit nervous, because he have always been scared of horrors, and Chenle booked the tickets for such movie. Boy was afraid of that movie would scare him, and Chenle would be laughing at him.

When they were waiting in a line for a popcorn, Jisung was staring at his friend, but he quickly dropped his gaze as Chenle looked at him. Chenle looked at Jisung's cute face for a moment, then he said.

"Wanna share the room with me when we're on the trip?"

Jisung thought that he misheard, but Chenle were keep intensively staring at him.

"Really? Can I?" blue haired boy asked disbelievingly. 

Chenle laughed.

"Of course, you can. We're friends after all"

Jisung didn't believe in the words he heard. F r i e n d s. Chenle called him his friend.

"You look like your eyes gonna fall out of its orbits" Chenle laughed.

He acted like Jisung's reaction amused him. But in fact, the fact that the younger boy have been treating him like he was a god was awkward. He would like to make a normal friendship with Jisung, but Park had looked like he's about to faint every time Chenle said something nice and polite to him. He thought that a lot of time have to pass to make Jisung feel comfortable when accompanied by Chenle. Chenle was able to do whatever it takes to make it possible. Because Jisung was normal. He was the only one who wasn't interested in Chenle's money. And Chenle just wanted to have a normal friend.

***

Jisung was nervously squirming on his seat. The ads just ended and the movie was about to start. As he knew, that horror was a bit gruesome. He looked at Chenle. Purple haired boy was quietly seating on the seat and eating popcorn. Jisung turned and looked at the screen. The movie just started and he was already scared. It was going to be a hard two hours.

A half of the movie passed, when suddenly the spook jumped out straight onto screen. Jisung screamed and jumped up at his seat. He dropped his gaze, feeling really embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be scared. It's just a movie" Chenle whispered.

Jisung looked at him but it was too dark there too him being able to see his face.

Chenle reached out and laid his hand onto Jisung's and interdigitated his fingers with Jisung's. Jisung got hot. He was glad that Chenle wasn't able to see the blush on his face.

Through the rest of movie he wasn't scared, because the warmth of Chenle's hand had been calming him and overawing a bit. When the movie ended, Chenle smiled at him.

"It wasn't that scary, right?"

***

On the day of the trip, students had been standing before the school building, waiting for the buses they were supposed to go to Busan by. The teachers had been counting the students and checking if everybody is there. Jisung talked to Renjun for a moment, then he made his way to the rest of his class, who were packing their luggage up into the bus. Boy boarded the vehicle and took a free seat. He sat, watching the school building.

"Hey, Jisungie, can I sit here?"

Boy looked up and saw Chenle. He smiled at took his bag from the seat next to him, letting Chenle sit down.

"Hey, hyung. Sit down"

"Wow, you called me hyung. It's something new. You're cute, kid"

"You too, hyung" younger boy said and felt surprised that he dared to say something like that towards his crush.

Chenle just smiled and sat next to Jisung.

***

Busan turned out to be a really beautiful city. Jisung took a lot of photos. He walked among other students and reviewed the taken photos. Suddenly, purple haired boy appeared next to him.

"Show me what you have there, Jisungie" he said and took the camera out of Jisung's hands. He sorted through the photos and give the camera back to its owner.

"You have a knack for taking photos. You should become a photographer in the future" he smiled at him.

"Really?" younger asked, and Chenle nodded.

***

When boys found themselves in their room after the dinner, they both threw themselves onto their beds, even didn't unstow their luggage. They turned the TV on and started watching some program about the anacondas. After half an hour, Chenle got up and said that he's going to take a shower. He took some stuff from his case and headed into bathroom.

When he came back after the shower, Jisung looked at him and almost fainted. Chenle was shirtless, some loose sweats were hanging low on his hips, and the water was dripping from his wet hair.

 _"Why it became so hot here suddenly?"_ Jisung thought and started a fight with his own mind, to not to look at Chenle's bare chest. He quickly got up from his bed and took the stuff from his case, then ran to the bathroom.

***

"Good night, hyungie"

"Good night, Jisungie"

After an hour, Jisung still couldn't fall asleep and was squirming on his bed. He was pretty sure that Chenle is already asleep. He turned towards the wall and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"You can't fall asleep as well?" he almost jumped up when he heard friend's voice.

"Mhm"

His heart pounded when he heard Chenle is getting up from his bed.

"Move aside" Chenle mumbled.

Jisung quickly moved as Chenle laid himself onto his bed and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer and burrowed his face in his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Jisung woke up and he felt something is choking him. After a while, he realised that this is Chenle pressing him and immediately felt the blush coming onto his cheeks. He tried to get up but Chenle's sleepy and inert body effectively impeded him. He was lying through a moment and wondering how to get up without waking Chenle up. After a while, he heard a quiet sigh though, and felt that Chenle stretched a bit. Purple haired boy raised his head and sneezed, wrinkiling his nose up in a funny way. For Jisung, it looked such cute, it made him melt a bit. Chenle turned his head and looked at Jisung as he was surprised. Their faces were about few centimeters apart from each other.

"Hi, Jisungie. How was your sleep? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice that I'm lying on you" Chenle said and slipped himself off from blue haired boy's body and moved to the free side of the bed. But there was a smirk on his face, suggesting that he didn't really mind lying on Jisung. Fortunately, Jisung didn't notice that.

"Hi, hyung. I slept well. And you?"

"Same. You've warmed me up" Chenle laughed. "What'd you say about becoming my private heater?"

Jisung smiled. He wasn't going to admit it, but his sleep was that good, because of Chenle who slept next to him. In fact, it was hard for him to fall asleep in other place than his own bedroom. But next to Chenle, everything was different. Next to him, he was always way much more peaceful.

***

Boys took a shower, dressed up and came downstairs for breakfast. While they were eating, the teacher informed students that they're going to explore the city until 1PM, then go to KFC to eat something, and at 2PM leave and move back to Seoul. For Jisung, it was good news, because he wanted to already come back to his own cozy house. He didn't like to stay away from his house for a long time. 

***

"Gosh, I wanna come back come. My legs hurt" Chenle was whining during the city exploring. 

"You're not alone" Jisung sighed. "I'm also hungry. What time is it?"

Chenle glanced at his phone screen.

"12.30. Madam? Could we finish a bit earlier and eventually eat something? We're wandering about the city since past hour" he mumbled towards the teacher.

Woman sighed and looked at her students. There were boredom and fatigue on their faces. Because who'd want to explore the city without any break when it's 30 degree outside?

"Well, okay. Let's go and eat something"

In fact, Chenle wasn't actually hungry. He did it because Jisung was tired. He wondered if that boy eats something in general. He was such skinny. It was worrying him.

***

When boys received their meals at KFC, they sat at free seats and got onto their longed-for food. Jisung was that hungry, that he ate his serving in less than 10 minutes, and then dispatched Chenle's food. Chinese boy didn't finish his meal because he actually wasn't hungry and he knew how hungry Jisung was before. Furthermore, he probably will have to feed him with high-calorie food, to make Jisung not be a skeleton anymore.

When everyone finished their meals, teacher said that there will be a bus waiting for them in about 15 minutes. Students quickly collected their stuff and dressed in front of the teacher to let her count them and check if they all have all of their stuff.

After a moment whole group with their teacher ahead made their way to the place where the bus was supposed to wait for them. When they reached into place, vehicle was already there. Students sequentially entered the vehicle and taking the seats. Jisung and Chenle obviously sat together. When everybody had their seats, teacher said that way back to Seoul will take about 5 hours. 

Jisung and Chenle had been talking and laughing, but after some time Chenle realized that Jisung is a bit green on his face.

"Jisungie? Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked, worried.

"Umm...not good at all. I have a stomach ache. I've overeaten. I feel sick" Jisung put his hand onto his stomach.

"There's probably a toilet in the bus. Can you stand a minute? I'm gonna ask teacher." purple haired boy got up and quickly went over to the teacher. He came back after a moment.

"Come on. There's a toilet" he said and helped Jisung to get up. Boy quickly disengaged himself though and ran to the toilet. He got out after a while. His face was a bit less green than before. Mrs. Jeon handed him a medicine and a bottle of water. Boy took a medicine from her and chased it with water. Chenle took him by the hand and came back to their seat. During the further ride Jisung wasn't puking anymore. Chenle had been taking care of him though and keep asking if he feels good. 

After some time they already were at their school in Seoul. There're already Jisung's parents waiting for him. Chenle looked around and saw only his chauffeur, next to the new, black Lamborghini. Of course, his parents as always didn't have a time, even for picking him up after the trip. The work was more important than their own, only son. Chenle waved his hand towards the chauffeur, gesturing to him that he will come in the moment, then he went to Jisung's parents together with him.

Blue haired boy ran towards his parents and hugged them tightly. His mom gave him a kiss on his forehead. Chenle felt some prickling in his heart as he saw it. His parents have never acted like that. 

"It's my friend - Chenle. Chenle, that's my parents" Jisung smiled.

"What a cute boy! I heard that you coach Jisung! It's so nice on your part. It's so nice that Jisungie has such friends!" boy's mom smiled and hugged Chenle. Mr.Park smiled as well and shook his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you. Yes, Jisungie does really well during our lessons" he smirked. "I'm so glad he's my friend. But please excuse me, but I gotta go home. My parents will be back in dozen miutes and they gonna be angry if I'm not home. I have to help our cook with dinner"

"Your parents are at work? So who's picking you up?" Mr.Park marveled at.

"Uhh...it's my chauffeur. My parents are so busy. They have no time to pick me up from the school. Goodbye. It was really nice to meet you actually. Byebye, Jisungie" Chenle hugged Jisung and said his farewell to his parents.

Jisung's mom invited him for a dinner at the weekend. Boy smiled one more time and went towards black Lamborghini. 

"Good morning, Woonhoon. When parents will be back?" Chenle asked, entering the vehicle.

"Zhongs are going to come back home at 8PM. You have to hurry, because your parents told you to help with dinner and wash Mr.Zhong's business car"

Chenle sighed. He has hated his life. He'd give his everything to have a parents like Jisung had. Not rich, but affectionate and able to spend time with him. But it's the shame, because his parents would never love him as much as their loved their job.


	7. Chapter 7

When Chenle did manage with cleaning his father's car, he quickly made his way to one of the kitchens to help the cook with the dinner.

"Good evening, Tzuyu. What can I help you with?" he greeted the 18 year old girl, then rolled up his sleeves and put the apron on.

"Oh, hey, Chenle" girl was the only one from the help who was actually enough pally with Chenle to be able to call him just by his name, not per 'Mr.". "Make kimchi and kimbap, please. When you finish, you'll help me with baozi, okey?" she smiled.

"Sure. I haven't eaten the dinner with parents since a long time. I'm so happy that I'll be able to spend some time with them finally. Oh, maybe I should invite Jisung for a dinner?"

Tzuyu blushed a little. She remembered that when Jisung was in their house for a first time, he bumped into her when he was looking for the toilet. And since their weird first meeting, she has liked blue haired boy a bit too much more than she should. But she couldn't confess though. As an outsider, she actually knew how Jisung looked at Chenle. She couldn't mess it up.

"Yes, alright, call him. He haven't been here for a long time. He's obviously gonna be happy" 

"You like him, Tzuyu, don't you?" purple haired boy asked surprised girl.

"Of course, he's my friend" she said.

"Aish, come on, I mean that he appeals to you. I see that, noona" Chenle laughed.

"Eh...maybe. But only a little!" chinese girl blushed and began to nervously kick her heels.

"You're so cute, noona. Okey, I'm gonna call your potential husband candidate" he dried his hands and ran to his room to get his phone.

"Oh, Chenle, why do you notice everything so fast?" girl whispered to herself when boy left the kitchen.

***

"Jisungie, do you wanna come in for a dinner? My parents gonna be here" Chenle asked, laughing. Jisung felt something warm inside of his heart as he heard how happy Chenle was because of that. He knew that friend's parents were home just about one time per month. 

"Wait a minute, hyung, I gotta ask mom" Jisung said, then after a moment he added: "I can go. My dad's gonna drive me. I'll be there in 15 minutes" 

"It's amazing. You know, Tzuyu misses you" Chenle laughed.

"Oh, I haven't seen noona for a long time. It's so nice that she wants to see me again. Tell her that I'm gonna to hug her really tight when I'm already there" Jisung laughed as well.

"Of course. See you, Jisungie"

"See you, hyung"

***

"What?! So they're not coming?!" Chenle slung a baozi bun against the counter. 

"Zhongs have just called and said that they have an urgent thing to do in Bangkok and unfortunately, they won't be home for the dinner" Tzuyu spread her arms helplessly.

"Obviously! Work is always more important than the child! I've had enough! They have no time for a fucking dinner with their son! Screw it, tommorow I'm getting out of this house! They won't have no time to realize that I'm not here!" tears went down Chenle's cheeks. He was so happy, he wanted to spend some time with them, and then again it turned out that they won't come though.

Tzuyu quickly ran over to the boy, but he just pushed her away and ran to his bedroom.

Then the intercome rang.

"Good evening, it's Jisung Park. I'm calling upon Chenle as he asked me"

Tzuyu ran and opened the door. When she saw her friend, she smiled and hurled herself into his arms. Jisung laughed loudly and hugged the girl tightly.

"Hello, noona. I missed you"

"Me as well, Jisungie. You haven't been here since a long time"

"Where Chenle is?" boy asked.

"Oh...he is at his room. He got so angry, becuase his parents called with an information that they won't come for a dinner though" Tzuyu saddened. 

"Oh. He was so happy. Excuse me, noona, I'll go and try to cheer him up somehow"

"Of course, go. I'm gonna finish making the food" 18 year old replied and went towards the kitchen.

Jisung made his way upstairs then towards his friend's room. He gently knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey, hyung....oh!" Jisung covered his mouth with his palm as he saw purple haired boy sitting on his bed and crying his eyes out. Jisung felt like crying as well.

He sat down on the bed next to the boy and hugged him, rubbing his back. Friend looked at him with red, swollen eyes.

"They stood me up again. You know it? Their work is always more important. The last time when I've eaten a dinner with them was like month and half ago" boy hit the wall with his fist angrily. 

"Hyung...it'll be alr-"

"No, it won't be alright, the fuck! I won't be here tommorow. I don't know where will I go, but I don't want to spend any hour more in this house!" Chenle dropped his gaze and hissed with pain, clenching one of his hands around that bruised one.

"Hyung...please, calm down...don't cry..please.." Jisung said, and uncontrolled tears ran down his cheeks.

Chenle raised his head.

"J-jisungie...stop crying..." he placed his hand on his cheek.

"Chenle, please...I want you to be happy...but...I don't know...how I can..." he trailed off as he sniffled, ungluing even more. "...help you...You parents...they shouldn't act like that...it's so hopeless...I'm so hopeless. I can't even help my own frien-"

"Jisungie, please stop talking" Chenle tugged at Jisung's tshirt and kissed his lips rough. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Chenle...please don't do it...you can't just get out of home....what are your parents gonna say?" Tzuyu was crying.

"Parents? What parents? Stop kidding, noona. Hope you don't think that I would call that someone who doesn't even care about my life" Chenle spat as he was dropping the most important things into a bag.

"And what Jisungie is going to say? He will crack. You know well that he is really sensitive" girl grabbed the boy by his shoulder.

"He won't find out. He's already too much troubled by that what's going on with me. I don't want him to worry about me. That's me who should be stronger and take care of him. What a friend I am?"

"Chenle...you're an amazing friend. When I talk to Jisung on the phone, he always tells me about how much you take care of him. And of me as well. You always cheer me up when I miss my family. You always remind me about the important things. You can't say that you're hopeless. Because you're not. You always provide for your relatives more than yourself. You're a wonderful human being. So better start to believe in that" Tzuyu wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeves. 

"Tzuyu, I provide for you all, because I care about you. You're the only ones who actually understand me. But please, stop worrying about me and do what's important for you. I will be coming here sometimes...to see you..." Chenle looked at his friend's tearful eyes and headed towards the exit. 

"Chenle, no!" girl pulled him by the sleeve.

"Tzuyu...please"

"In that case, I...I'm going with you!"

***

When Jisung came back home after the visit at hid friend's, there still was a blush on his cheeks. He knew that what Chenle did was caused only by his emotions, but it caused that his heart was pounding.

His mom asked if he was okay because he looked like he was sick. Jisung quickly replied with 'I'm okay' and ran to his room.

"Oh, I guess our Jisungie fell in love...I knew that he liked that Tzuyu!" Mrs. Park said to her husband and Jisung laughed as he was climbing the stairs.

***

"Noona. No way. You're gonna stay here. You can't go with me. What if something happens to you?" Chenle firmly disagreed.

"I could ask you the same. I have to look after you, Chenle. I would never forgive myself if someone did something bad to you" the girl persisted.

"Tzuyu. It's my own business. Really. You know right that...parents...would be really angry if they saw that someone from the service got out of the house. Please, just stay here. Do it for me" Chenle put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Chenle..."

"Please, noona"

The girl eventually gave up.

"Uhhh, okay....but please, be careful"

"It'll be okay, noona"

***

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Jisung went into the kitchen the next morning. Well, maybe the morning wasn't the best term, because the clock was showing 1 PM. 

"Good morning, honey. How was your sleep?" Mrs.Park smiled towards her son and the dad gave him a fistbump.  

"Pretty good. What do we have for breakfast?" the boy asked and glanced the clock. "Or rather for dinner?" 

"We left you the food because you were sleeping yet. It's in the refrigerator. Choose what you want" said Mr.Park.

"Okay, thanks" boy said and opened the refrigerator, then took the food out of it, put it on a plate and put it into the microwave to heat it up. He sat down at the table and looked at his parents.

"Would you want to go to the movies together today? We haven't been anywhere in ages" he said and stood up to get his heated food, then he sat down again and started to eat.

"Sure, Jisungie. It's a good idea. I saw that some new movie will be played today" dad replied while reading a newspaper. Mom agreed as well.

***

Chenle was walking around the city. He was already at the arcades, at the movie theater, he even took a bus around the whole city. He'd do everything as long as it was killing the time. He started to realize that the getaway was a really bad idea. He wasn't going to come back, but he didn't even have a clue about that where he could find a place to sleep. It was getting more and more colder, and a cool raindrop dropped onto his nose. He was wearing only a t-shirt and a hoodie so the coldness was even worse for him. The rain was getting harder. The boy pulled his hood onto his head, but a hoodie is not the same as a warm jacket. The 16-year-old boy hid in the bus stop as he didn't have a clue about that where he could go. He thought that he could have an oversleep at Jisung's house. He quickly left the bus stop but immediately turned back. He promised to himself that he won't be worrying his friend. But it was getting more and more darker and he was slowly getting...scared?

***

Jisung and his parents were on their way to the home. They were walking as they were laughing and eating the leftover popcorn. They entered the supermarket because Mrs.Park remembered that her shower gel is gone. They bought also a few other things, then they headed towards the street they were living at.

When they were already at their warm house, Jisung headed straight to the shower, Mrs.Park started cooking the dinner and Mr.Park sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 

When Jisung finished his shower he went to the kitchen to help his mom. As he took the knife to cut the carrot, the doorbell rang. Jisung left the undone carrot and went to check who decided to visit them at such a late hour. 

He turned the key and opened the door, then his heart lurched as he saw his friend dripping wet with a backpack on his shoulder. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jisung let go of the knife he was holding in his hand and it dropped onto the floor. He couldn't let out any words. As they both were just standing and staring at each other's faces, the older boy decided to speak out.

"Hey, Jisungie. Would you let me in?" he asked shyly.

Jisung lifted the knife from the floor.

"Of course, hyung. But what happened? What are you doing here at such a late hour?" Jisung started to ask stupid questions because nothing else came into his mind. 

"I said that I will get out of home" Chenle whispered as he stepped over the threshold, looking at his shoes. 

"Hyung...but what your parents are going to - "

"Don't even mention them" Chenle spat, interrupting Jisung's words.  "I will never call them 'parents' again"

Suddenly, Jisung's mom appeared in the hallway as she was curious about the long absence of her son. She looked at the boy, then her gaze landed on the dripping wet Chenle. The woman covered her mouth with her palm.

"Chenle, wha-what happened, honey?" the terrified woman ran over to the purple-haired boy and started to take off his soaked hoodie after she put his bag on the floor. "Quickly, take off those wet clothes, you will get sick. Do you have anything to change?" 

"Yeah, I have dry clothes in the bag"  the boy replied, looking at the woman.

"Go and take a shower, then you will tell us what happened. Jisungie, walk him to the bathroom and give him a towel. I hope you won't get sick, Chenle, there's really cold outside. How much time did you spend there?"

"I don't know. About 4-5 hours" Chenle said as he took the dry clothes out of his backpack.

"Hyung, come on, I will show you the way to the bathroom" Jisung appeared. "Mom, I'll finish cutting the carrot after I walk him" 

"Sure, honey. Chenle, leave your wet clothes in the bathroom. I will wash them later" the woman replied and went to the kitchen.

Jisung lifted Chenle's hoodie from the floor and walk to the bathroom with his friend. He put the hoodie into the laundry basket, then headed towards the door, but Chenle held him back.

Chenle pinned the boy to the wall. He leaned across that much that Jisung was able to feel his breath on his own cheek.

"Don't you want to take a shower with me?" the purple-haired asked with a smirk.

The boy's cheeks immediately covered with a blush. He was shyly looking at Chenle, didn't have a clue what to say.

"Uh...I have to...help my mom with the dinner" the boy started stuttering, trying to escape, but Chenle kept on holding him. 

"She won't get offended if you come a bit later" the older boy said and pressed their lips together.

Jisung stopped fighting. He put his hand onto Chenle's neck and pulled him closer. But after a moment, the common sense stopped him again. He gently escaped from Chenle's arms.

"I...really have to...help mom" Jisung looked at Chenle's glowing lips.

The older rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ehhh...have it your own way. We will finish this kiss later" he smirked again.

"Okay...I'm going. Enjoy your shower...or something..." Jisung quickly flew off the bathroom, and Chenle spat beginning to take off his clothes.

Jisung headed to the kitchen with a blush on his cheeks. 

'What was he thinking? I'm little, innocent and untainted by sin and it'll stay like that. You can't just touch your friend like that. Furthermore, what my mom would think if I stayed there so long? Eh'  Jisung thought.

The boy headed to the kitchen and grabbed the knife to finish cubing that damn carrot. When he did it, he put the cubed vegetable into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients and gave it to his mom so she could finish making one of the dishes. Then he started seasoning kimchi.

After half an hour everything was ready. All they need to do was set the table. As Jisung was taking the silverware from the drawer, Chenle came to the kitchen.  He greeted Mr.Park and helped Jisung to set the table then he sat down along with him and his parents and they started eating.

Jisung's parents were asking him a lot of questions and he was replying with a good grace. He finally didn't feel alone and he could have a normal talk with someone. He wished he could stay in this house forever. But it was impossible.

When Mrs.Park asked him what actually tempted him to come to their house, the boy directly confessed that he got away from home. He told them everything.

"Honey, but they will surely be worried when they will be back home and you won't be there" the worried woman said.

"I don't think so. Tzuyu will surely tell them where am I" the boy sighed.

"I hope" the woman sighed as well.

After they all finished their meal, the boys went to Jisung's room.

Chenle jumped onto his friend's bed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm full. Your mom is a great cook. What we gonna do now?"

"Shall we watch some movie? Or anime?" 

"Okay. I want to watch Tokyo Ghoul. What do you say?"

"Sure" Jisung grabbed the laptop and sat down on the bed next to his friend and turned on the anime.

They were watching in silence, just from the time to time one of them was furtively glancing the second one. After some time Jisung lost his interest in the watching and he turned his head and started staring at his friend.

After a while, Chenle put the laptop aside after he turned it off. 

"I got bored as well" he said and leaned across Jisung.

"Are you gonna do that again?" Jisung laughed.

"From where do you know?" the older boy giggled too.

Jisung couldn't stop him as he kissed him. He tangled his fingers into his hair and he put his second hand on his neck. Chenle started to kiss his neck and he put his second hand under a boy's shirt. Jisung moaned a bit.

"Damn" Chenle whispered, didn't stop leaving a hickey on Jisung's neck.

"Hyung..." the boy interrupted him. "Mom is coming"

Chenle lifted his head. Someone actually was going upstairs. The purple-haired boy pulled away from his friend and they both started pretending that they're talking about something interesting as Mrs.Park entered the room.

"How are you, guys? You don't need anything?" the woman smiled

"No, mommy, thanks. We're going to sleep. Chenle is tired."

"Okay. Bring him the mattress. It's in the room beside. Bring also the pillow and blanket. Goodnight, boys" 

"Same to you"

Mrs.Park left the room and Chenle sighed.

"Why did she have to interrupt us? Ehh...but I'm really tired actually" he yawned.

"I'll bring the mattress" Jisung said and left the room, and came back after a while with a mattress and sheets. 

"I'd prefer to sleep next to you in your bed" Chenle bit his lip.

"I'd also prefer you to sleep next to me" Jisung laughed.

***

Chenle pulled the boy closer to him, then he kissed his neck and buried his face in his hair.

"Goodnight, hyung" Jisung said.

"Goodnight, baby"

***

**I just fxcking cringed, because I was translating this chapter and I remembered how long time ago it was written by me and it was so embarrassing to read this again after such a long time, especially those kissing and touching moments between the boys; now I'm so embarrassed, kill me please;;;;**


End file.
